


Celebration Long Overdue

by MoonlightPastime



Series: Holiday Fics for the Discord Cryptids [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightPastime/pseuds/MoonlightPastime
Summary: Andrea finally gets a long held wish. To watch two of the most beautiful souls his ever seen step over that tentative boundary.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Vincent Valentine, Cloud Strife/Vincent Valentine/Andrea Rhodea
Series: Holiday Fics for the Discord Cryptids [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073276
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37
Collections: Rhifealachian AUs





	Celebration Long Overdue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tarot_card](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarot_card/gifts).



> Haha...sooo....I know you said you preferred fluffy fluff lovely Day. Buuuut this idea walked into my head and wouldn't walk out again so... I promise you fluff next time?? And I did try to inject swoftness where I could. Either way, thank you for always being so wonderful and sweet. I hope you enjoy this smutty nonsense either way <3

_Spoiled_ is the first thing that jumps into Andrea’s mind as he eyes the scene before him. Though truthfully he’s not certain if he means the sentiment for them or himself at present. After all, it’s been months he’s anticipated the sight of one Cloud Strife and Vincent Valentine all spread out before him.

Not quite how he’d planned their evening turning out. But he’d be a fool to complain about it. If anything it’s a gift, to be able to sit on the sidelines and observe such beauty.

Besides, he couldn’t very well let things lie after their earlier conversation.

“ _I’m sorry- did you say twenty_ years _?”_

“ _Yes.” Vincent’d replies. Low and even but a flicker of something close to discomfort beneath his ruby gaze. “I’m...not sure how long before that.”_

 _Andrea’d admits he feels a little dizzy at the notion. Twenty years of voiceless darkness? Lost to humanity. To time and touch and more besides? A crueller fate is hard to imagine. Perhaps more painful still is the fact Cloud does not seem surprised by it. Though the pain he feels in that surprising, tender heart is writ plain on his face_. _In the bright of his eyes_.

“ _Well then. We’ve an awful lot to make up for now, don’t we?”_

They’ve been at this for...awhile now. Andrea slowly, carefully working them up and talking them through. Unsurprised they’d both needed more than a little coaxing to finally act on that spark Andrea’s seen hovering between them Quieter than what he’s used to perhaps, but no lesser for that.

A flash of low simmering heat flares in his gut, as the heavy leather of Cloud’s harness falls to the side of the bed. Plucked free from it’s constriction of Cloud’s lovely waist by _his_ word. Headier power nor pleasure has Andrea ever felt.

“Go on.” Andrea says, carefully pushing to his feet. He’s been good. Kept himself away from them both. Caressing them with words, rather than hands or lips as he so long has desired to. Coaxing them from their places seated at the couch some three feet part, to the bed. Vincent sprawled upon his back and Cloud settled astride his waist. Vincent has lost his mantle in the process. The tattered, vibrant red laid carefully along the back of the couch. And now with Cloud’s harness removed all that remains on the blond are his fatigues.

Red and blue. Green and white. Splashes of gold. Of silver. All the colors of the ‘season’.

Beautiful.

“Vincent.”

The low rasp of Cloud’s voice draws Andrea’s gaze. Lifting to what he can see of that gorgeous profile. Vincent’s attention also turns to Cloud. Hands resting against the solid muscle of Cloud’s thighs through the baggy, formless fatigues.

“Cloud.”

Sweet. Each other’s names is about all they’ve really managed in the interim since they’d started this. Seems like all they’d really _needed_ too. Whole conversations carried in the simple sounds. The rises and follows of each low syllable. Andrea’s never met a pair quite like them before.

Indeed, this new ‘conversation’ leads to Vincent tugging the heavy wool of Cloud’s high necked shirt from the waistband of his pants. Dragging it up and up until Cloud takes over tugging it past his head. Shaking the mess of golden spike back into some semblance of order.

“Touch him, Vincent.” Andrea coaxes, padding slow and careful to the edge of the bed. Setting with one leg bent beneath him. The other braced against the plush carpet below. Grips his ankle as a reminder of his place as an observer and smiles when both pairs of surreal eyes flicker to him.

Andrea feels his own breath catch in his chest when Cloud reaches to take Vincent’s _left_ hand. Still clad in the wicked looking clawed gauntlet. Something Vincent has consistently and stubbornly refused to remove no matter the situation.

Even Vincent seems surprised by the move. Cloud name leaving him a low breath even as the other’s collar. Fingers twitching though Vincent’s quick to still them. The golden metal glints in the low light of candles all around them. Cloud simply nods.

“Careful now.” Andrea murmurs, watching in quiet fascination as Vincent slowly drags the gauntlet down Cloud’s torso. Delicate. Slow. So careful yet it still leaves a trail of pinkish, raised lines against Cloud’s pale skin. Cloud seems to shiver beneath the touch. Andrea sees him catch the corner of his mouth in his teeth. Not in worry, but pleasure and...

Ah. That’s what it is.

Trust.

Such a rare and precious thing in this world.

Andrea’s not sure, whether he’s surprised to see it in these two men of all people. Perhaps less surprising, given that it’s directed at each other.

“You too.” Cloud murmurs, voice firm as Vincent reaches the waistband of his pants and his hand drifts away from Cloud once more.

Vincent nods and Cloud’s hands drop to his waist. Leather and metal creaking and hissing as he tugs the twin belts there open. Lets the hand loose as Cloud deftly starts working open the long line of double breasted buttons.

It’s quick work for the two of them to peel Vincent out of the top half of the body suit. Letting it fall to hang from his waist. Near as trim as Cloud’s. Pockmarking them both are a myriad of scars and marks. Life has left it’s cruel handprints littered across their skin. Honestly, he’s morbidly fascinated there’s not _more_ of them, given what little he knows of these men’s lives.

Vincent, by far, is marred by the most visible of marks between them. Gnarled, jagged twists of scar tissue scattered dark across his frightfully pale skin.

Oh.

Perhaps it’s the first time that Cloud has laid eyes upon the horrors that mark Vincent’s flesh too. It would certainly fit into the portrait Andrea has painted in his mind.

Not that Cloud is without his own share of marks. But his are less of a visible sort. Save the one that pieces through his sternum.

Vincent’s face is lines of tense, wary pain. Expectant of more. Or rejection. So clear to see upon his face. Cloud hovering him. Fingers less than an inch from his skin. Both of them hesitant. So careful, but for different reasons though they at first appear so similar.

“Cloud.” Andrea calls voice low. Breaking him from whatever little trance had caught that intriguing mind. Cloud takes a breath. Short and sudden like he hadn’t remembered to the last few moments. Gaze flickering to Vincent’s. Something worried and apologetic hovering there before it melts. Razed by the heat of the determination that lingers in him. Never too far from the surface.

With that fire still burning in him, Cloud settles his hands against Vincent’s shoulders. The touch gentle. Not with caution, but rather with care. Holds that tender firmness carefully as Cloud slowly begins to trace the plains and pitfalls of Vincent’s body.

“That’s it...” Andrea murmurs, watching with lidded, intent eyes. “Very good.”

Vincent’s hair spread across the bed like ragged, silken wings. Whispering against the true silken sheets beneath him as he shifts. Sighs. Seems unable to tear his gaze away from Cloud.

With how much damage the other man has appeared to suffer, it would not surprise Andrea in the least to find his nerves ravaged to the point of numbness. The soft breaths, wondrous noises and shifts of his lean frame like as not a reaction to the emotional weight Andrea can see. Settling shroud-like over both the others.

Getting them free from the rest of their clothing proves to take more coaxing and encouragement from Andrea and each other still. That same pattern, an ebb and flow of confidence and focus between repeating. Touches spread along toned legs. More scars there too.

Not surprising at all to Andrea to find them both already hard.

How far either of them are willing to go, to let Andrea coax them, is yet unknown. They’d asked, in their way, for his aid in bridging this gap. And he can only feel pride at the fact that their faith in him still seems to hold true.

“Cloud.” Vincent asks, nerves evident in the way that he’d fidgeting with the bottle of lube Andrea’d handed him moments ago. “May I?”

“Yeah. Go ahead.”

Intriguing. Truly. This dynamic between them.

“Go slow, Vincent.” Andrea reminds him, though it’s likely not needed. “I believe all this is rather new for dear Cloud.”

“Shut up.”

“Am I wrong?” Andrea replies evenly. Used to Cloud’s nature enough by now not to feel even slightest sting from the sharpness of his voice.

“Cloud.” “I won’t hurt you.”

“I know.” “I won’t let you.”

It’s one of the closest things to a smile Andrea’s ever seen on Vincent’s lovely face. Softens the sharp, near predatory angles into something truly stunning. His clawed gauntlet rests on Cloud’s stomach. Bracing there as the two of them share something in the air between their heated eyes. Cloud entirely relaxed despite the fact it’d be an easy thing for Vincent to gut him then and there.

Andrea wonders what that’s like. To place your life in someone’s hands and trust them with it so implicitly. His own has sat in the palm of individuals before. And not once had it left with anything outside a sense of dread.

Granted, he’s never handed it over willingly.

It seems...

Beautiful.

Blessedly, before he’s given any more time to tarry in the wayward nonsense of his thoughts. Andrea’s pulled back to where he ought to be by a glint of ruby in his direction. Vincent looking to him for guidance. Offers the other man an even smile and nods his head towards Cloud. To where Vincent’s right hand is stroking absent over the tight furl of muscle.

“One to start Vincent.”

Cloud’s expression flickers. Shudders. Twists as Vincent presses up. Presses in. Easing past that tight, untouched furl with a delicacy Andrea can only admire. Still he turns his focus back to Cloud quickly.

“How’s it feel Cloud?”

“Weird.” Comes the immediate, not unexpected reply. Andrea chuckles, though Vincent stills. Ruby gaze hovering on the edge of concern. Cloud’s quick to shake his head though. Hand curling against Vincent’s chest. “Not...not _bad_ though.”

“Mm. Keep going?” Andrea asks. Smiling as Cloud nods. “You’re doing splendid. Remember, breathe. Relax. There is no rush here.”

Blessedly, they take him at his word. Though Cloud’s certainly the more impatient of them. A lingering frustration in his expression before Vincent finally slides a second finger in. Coaxed by the way Cloud’s begun to press back into the touch. Seeking more so clearly.

Cloud jerks, a short sudden motion. New pleasure bursting bright through his expression.

“Ah.” “You feel that Vincent?”

“Yes.” Vincent replies, something wondering in his low voice. Eyes fixed to Cloud’s face. Andrea can hardly blame him. Cloud is ever a beauty, and pleasure only amplifies that quality.

“Stroke it. Both fingers. As though you’re calling to him.”

Cloud squirms delicately over Vincent. Tiny shifts his hips. Twitches of hand hands. Biting at his lip. Brow furrowing again.

“Mm... _mmn_.”

“Very good.” Andrea rumbles. “A little more pressure now.”

The lean muscles of Vincent’s forearm tense a little further. The slick sounds of his fingers moving within Cloud growing louder. As do the sounds tripping bright over the blond’s tongue.

“A- _aaah!_ ” Cloud jerks, arches. Cock twitching in the warm air. Andrea reaches out to grip his shoulder. Steadying.

“Hold still, Cloud. Allow him to do this for you.”

Cloud shivers, but nods. Bracing both hands against Vincent’s lean, scarred chest. One right over the most frightening mark. A jagged, starburst tear over his heart. Cloud’s hands clench, muscles locking as he holds himself still as he can as Vincent continues.

Cloud begins twitching away in fits and starts within minutes, if that. Uncontrollable little motions. Like as not being overwhelmed by the new sensations. Andrea gently calls Vincent to a halt. Cloud takes a moment, catching his breath. One blue-green eye peering towards the dancer.

“Andrea.”

Andrea smiles. Can hear the question his name clearly is. Reaches forward to brush a hand against Cloud’s face tenderly.

“That, little starlight, is called your prostate. A delightful centre of pleasure. Indeed it’s very possible to come simply from stimulating it.” Given Cloud’s proven sensitivity to all manner of touch, Andrea knows the boy’s more than likely capable of it. Already the head of that pretty cock is shimmering in the low light. Gracious, the vision that crawls into his mind at the thought is near overwhelming. With effort he tucks it nearly back behind the curtain again. “But I think that shall be for another time, as I’m given to understand you wish to share in this together?”

“Yeah.” Cloud nods. Sweetly serious like it’s not even a question in his mind. Vincent shifts beneath him, slipping his fingers with an obvious reluctance from within the blond.

“Cloud. I do not require—”

“Like hell.”

Cloud cuts him off. Voice stern and a glower to match it. Andrea can’t help chuckling at the way Vincent looks immediately cowed beneath the young man.

“Cloud?” Andrea pipes up. “Would you like to return the favour, dearest?”

Intrigue flickers through Cloud’s face. But he looks to Vincent for the okay. Andrea smiles when the paler man gives after only a moment or two of pondering. Andrea finds the lube bottle and passes it Cloud. Gaze still hovering on Vincent.

“Vincent, roll your hips up. Grip your legs if you need to.” With another moment of hesitation, Vincent does as bid. Reaches to grip the back of his right knee as he does. His gauntleted hand remains on the bed. Probably for the best, truthfully. “Yes. Just like that.”

Cloud’s already set to work, coating his own hand thoroughly in lube. Setting aside the bottle to rest his free hand against one of Vincent’s hips. Holding firm as he brushes the other against the man’s entrance.

It’s something Andrea’s noticed. More obvious here perhaps than in other moments. But Cloud is a startlingly quick learner. Seems that every time he has Vincent begin with something, Cloud picks it up with nary a beat between.

A story there, Andrea’s sure. A reason for it. Not one Andrea’s any desire to pry into. The why’s do not matter, though they prick at his curiosity.

Vincent huffs as Cloud breaches him. A sweet low noise in his chest. Long lashes fluttering over otherworldly eyes. More sensitive than most, though still not quite so much as Cloud it seems. A running ‘theme’ he’s picked up.

As is the fact that, despite Vincent’s apparent seniority, the elder’s content to leave himself in Cloud’s hands. Of course, Andrea can’t say he questions the decision. Though he’s only known them for a brief moment in the grand scheme of their lives, Andrea’s become more than aware that in Cloud’s hands is one of the safest places to be.

And evidently a pleasurable one too as he works the second of his slim fingers into Vincent’s body. Crooks them with a purpose. Concentration shifting into something pleased that hovers bright in his eyes as Vincent gasps.

“Feel good?”

“Yes...”

Cloud hums, head tilting as his gaze trails along Vincent. Something considering in their jewelled depths. His hand at Vincent’s hip shifts. Gliding against his thigh and side. Drifting until his fingers brush against the other's erection. Vincent’s eyes flash, another huff of breath sharp through his nose as Cloud traces the prominent vein. Sweeping against the head before Cloud curls his hand around it’s girth.

The blond’s name leaves Vincent’s lips in a low hiss. Head rolling and fingers clenching in against the bed as Cloud fingers his prostate and strokes his cock. Takes a moment for him to find a rhythm between the two. But when he does Andrea’s not certain he’s ever seen a more beautiful expression on Vincent’s face. So open compared to his usual careful blankness.

“Beautiful. Simply beautiful.” Andrea murmurs as he watches. Watches Cloud plunge Vincent deeper and deeper into sweet ecstasy's embrace. Something sharp, almost desperate plucking at the edge of Vincent’s expression. Until finally he jerks a hand down. Catches Cloud’s wrist and halts the other’s hand upon his cock.

“Cloud...I—”

“Vincent.” The way Cloud say’s the man’s name is like an answer unto itself. Gaze bright and fierce as he looks into Vincent’s eyes. “Want you in me.”

Vincent’s expression goes momentarily slack in a wash of shock and heat. His hand closing tighter against Cloud’s wrist. Cloud’s quiet confidence fractures, just a touch. Tongue darting out to wet his lips.

“Do...do you want to...?”

“Yes.” Vincent sounds damn near breathless. A rush of wonder curling warm through his voice. Wavering in his eyes. “Gaia, Cloud. I. I’d like nothing more, if you’re certain.”

“’Course I am.”

“You’ve done marvellously. Both of you.” Andrea cuts in gently. Reaching to sooth a hand along Vincent’s left arm. Squeezing carefully as his eyes dart towards Cloud. “Would you mind terribly were I to prepare you, Cloud?”

The quick, easy agreement just further ignites the flickering desire licking along Andrea’s very soul. Winds up very happily with Cloud all but in his lap. Vincent’s eyes fixed with a heady intensity as Andrea spreads Cloud’s leg’s wide over his. Working the blond carefully open on three of his fingers and enough lube to have him making delicious slick sounds. Audible even over the trembling gasps and moans.

So delightfully responsive. The boy in his arms. Though it speaks of something more. Something tragic. Overwhelmed by the simplest of touches. Of honest affection and tender care. Doesn’t expect it, that much is all too clear.

Andrea’d love to keep him here for hours. For ages. But he tamps down the desire for yet another night as well. Focuses on carefully working Cloud open. Vincent’s girth is nothing at all to scoff at after all. And he wants this moment to be full of nothing but purest, sweetest pleasure for the two men who’ve so altered his world of late.

Once Andrea is satisfied with the state of him, he curls a hand against Cloud’s chin. Tilts until he can meet the hazy, needy gaze. Frustrated too, denied much pleasure outside of what he could glean from Andrea working him open.

“I know the more...romantic option would be you gazing into each other’s eyes. But I promise you, for this first time at least, take my word. It’s easier another way.”

Cloud still frowns a little. Glancing towards Vincent. The raven haired man reaches for him. The backs of his fingers curling gentle against Cloud’s cheek.

“I will do as you wish Cloud. But,” Vincent reaches out his hand. Skating it tender along Cloud’s jaw. “I believe Andrea knows better than either of us in this case. I feel it prudent to take him at his word.”

Cloud sighs. Eyes closing. Still frustrated when they open, but with a quiet acceptance there too. Looks to Andrea again.

“How?”

Andrea settles Cloud on his front along the bed. Tucks a pillow beneath lean hips to raise him to an easier, more comfortable angle for them both. Runs his hands through beautiful hair as he turns his attention to Vincent. Directs the other up over top Cloud. Knees braced along the bed by Cloud’s hips. One hand at Cloud’s side the other holding his darkened erection as Andrea coaxes him to press into Cloud.

Cloud’s hand twitches into the sheets. Expression flashing with a hit of heated surprise. Vincent pauses immediately, almost before the brief flash vanishes from Cloud’s face.

“Cloud?”

“It’s fine.” “Seriously. It’s fine. Keep going.”

As with every step before, they take it slow. Careful. Andrea murmuring fond praise and encouragement as Vincent slowly works himself deeper into Cloud’s passage. The dancer knows he so thoroughly prepared Cloud that the other man could quite easily sink into him in one go. But the fact he doesn’t. The fact he is so slow and cautious and sweet is a precious sight to behold.

As is the look that flickers over Vincent’s face one he finds himself fully seated within Cloud.

“Oh...” Andrea purrs. A pleased glint in his eyes and broad smile. “Now there’s a face indeed. Tell me Vincent. Does he feel as divine as I have imagined?” Both men make quiet noises, attention shifting to the dancer. Andrea laughs deeply. He knows well they’re both fully aware of his attraction and affection for the little starlight who wandered through his door. “All that sweet, delicious tight heat all around you. Squeezing every inch of you.”

Cloud groans, the sound embarrassed. Color leaking into his face. Drops his head and shivers a moment. There’s a flush to Vincent now too, however slight. His attention seems caught entirely on Cloud. Focused, yet somehow hazy with pleasure.

“Yes...” There is nothing but rapturous agreement in Vincent’s words. “Oh Gaia. Cloud—”

Cloud shivers again. This one deeper. Slower.

“Very good.” Andrea murmurs. “Move Vincent. You needn’t delay either of your pleasure any longer. You’ve come so very far. I wish nothing more than for the two of you to _enjoy_ it to the fullest.”

“Cloud.”

“Move.”

Vincent one again takes the blond at his word. Hands bracing tight against the bedding. Curling into dark silken sheets. He draws back. Sliding from the tight embrace of Cloud’s body, candlelight flickering off the lube coating his length. Hovers and then sinks back in.

Cloud groans low, the sound breathy as though Vincent’s chasing the air from his lungs. Again and again and again. Vincent holding his pace, careful and steady. The slick sounds and gentle slap of skin echoing through the room. Symphony in accompaniment to the quiet sounds both men make.

It comes as no surprise to find the Cloud the one growing impatient once again. Always in such a rush the silly boy. Never one to sit idle when he could be _doing_.Andrea can’t say he doesn’t understand the urge. Cloud’s shifting beneath Vincent, searching for better leverage most likely. Andrea’s seen the way Cloud’s been attempting to press back into Vincent’s motions.

“So impatient.” Andrea murmurs around a smile. Brushing a hand along the gorgeous, lean line of Cloud’s arm. Chuckles at the glower Cloud shoots at him.

Vincent’s proved himself as observant as Cloud himself. Especially in regards to the boy in question. Arches himself higher on his knees above Cloud. Curls an arm beneath Cloud’s waist and tugs Cloud along with him. Helps the boy get his knees under him properly. Back still curved as Cloud braces a forearm against the bed.

“Shh.” Vincent murmurs, grip tightening against Cloud gently. “You’ve no cause to fight here Cloud.”

“’m not.” Cloud replies, twisting to gaze back at Vincent with lidded, heated eyes. “But like hell I’m lettin’ you do all of it.”

The breathy sound Vincent makes could well be a laugh. Low, yet bright as he dips his head. Lips falling to press at the knobs of Cloud’s spine. Just at the base of his neck. The inky length of his ebony hair falling in beautiful contrast to Cloud’s skin.

“As you wish.”

Cloud’s quick to use his new found leverage to move. Shoving himself back every time Vincent thrusts into him. Chases hard gasps from his lips. The delightful sound of their bodies colliding growing louder in turn. The two of them shifting in easy, simple tandem. Until Cloud’s breath catches sharp. One arm stretching back. Grasping towards Vincent and clutching at silky, raven locks. Clinging tight as his hips stutter. Andrea realizes Vincent’s shift to get a grip around Cloud’s erection.

“Shit—”

“Good?” Vincent rasps through a moan. A sweet echo of Cloud’s earlier query.

“ _Hgn—_ y-yeah. ‘s good.” Cloud’s expression shifts, bliss curling tight through his pretty face. “Vincent.”

Vincent curls around Cloud’s body. One arm still curled about that lean waist. The other gliding up to brace along his body. Palm pressed flat over where the boy’s heart is surely beating, quick and hard. Then, slowly, hypnotically, Vincent begins to roll them as one. Cloud’s expression twists, caught in the waves of bliss clearly rocking them both. Head falling back to arch against Vincent’s rounded down shoulder.

By the Planet and the Unseeable stars above, never has Andrea borne witness to a more glorious sight.

If Cloud is as the stars beyond the plate, bright and beautiful then Vincent is as the night. A wreath of soothing shadows wrapped all around them. Protecting them and making their shine all the more brilliant.

Blindsides Andrea when Cloud’s attention turns to _him_. Reaching a trembling arm out before he has to catch himself against the next sudden, hard thrust.

“A-andrea.”

“Hush starlight.” Andrea soothes. Touched beyond measure despite the fiery passion beating through his veins. Pulsing in his loins. To be thought of even now as the two drown in the other’s embrace....intoxicating. Priceless. A gift greater still than being able to give shape to the formless shadow of their passion. “Be at peace. This is for you. Your moment to shine. There will be other nights.”

But Cloud, sweet, stubborn, darling boy just shakes his head. Reaching for him again. Tugging at him with liquid need glossing his starbright eyes.

“Cloud—”

“He desires you as well.”

Andrea blinks. Wonder and surprise flash flooding through him when the words come from _Vincent_. Calm and serious. Gazing at Andrea.

“And you, Vincent? What is it you desire?”

“His happiness. Whatever—or whoever—causes it.”

How strange indeed. It is not Andrea’s first time playing the extra or outsider in such moments. Far from it. But every time before that has been a touch of jealousy when he’d paid any mind outside another warm body for the bed.

He sees none of that in Vincent.

Entirely genuine in his proclamation.

A rare, rare thing.

But who is Andrea to deny such sincerity.

Andrea chuckles, low and deep.

“You may not believe me, but I assure you Cloud. The world of pleasure is a vast and boundless as the sky above.” Andrea tips Cloud’s chin upon his finger. Smiling soft and broad as he smooths the stubborn frown curled along that beautiful mouth. “I truly take the greatest of it simply from acting as maestro and observer to your passions.”

“You don’t gotta do that from so far away.” Cloud grumbles and Andrea’s heart is swept along in a whole new riot of sensation.

“True...” He murmurs, allowing himself to be pulled at. Happy to shift until Cloud’s able to use _him_ as a brace. Lean, impossibly strong hands curling tight against Andrea’s broad shoulders. Andrea grips him back. Hands curling around Cloud’s elbows, sliding up. Soothing strokes against trembling, tensing muscle.

In truth, Andrea’s surprised either of them last as long as they do. Between Cloud’s beautiful sensitivity and Vincent’s literal decades between such moments. But as all things much, even ones so beautiful and precious as this, it must inevitably reach its conclusion.

“S-shi- _ngh_! V-Vincent, I— _haa!_ ”

“Ah...there it is. Isn’t it precious? There’s that sweet, sweet release you deserve.”

Andrea's words seem to catch Vincent’s attention. Draw him out of the focused trance and back into the moment. The ravenette curls further around Cloud’s body. Clutching at him as he presses his face tight to the side of Cloud’s.

“Cloud.” Vincent pants, trading the hard, rapid thrusts for slower, deep rolls of his hips. “May I see you?”

“Yeah.” Cloud gasps, something wet and desperate twisting behind eyes so bright Andrea’s near fooled into thinking they’re glowing. “Y-yeah. Shit, _haah_. Vincent...”

Within heartbeats Cloud’s spilled onto his back. Head cradled like the finest porcelain in Andrea’s lap. Gasping and beautiful as Vincent plunges back within his depths. Gorgeous lean hands lurching up to clutch at the arms Vincent has braced on either side of his shoulders. Clinging as Vincent works them back up.

Some damn within Cloud has been ruptured. Sweet sounds spilling like honey from between his lips. Has him trembling harder and hard with each passing heartbeat. Each moment causing him to twitch and twist. Writhe and gasp. He reaches, wild and Andrea catches that desperate grasping hand in his.

“Cloud...” Vincent rasps and there’s something in his voice that catches Andrea off guard. Sends a shiver of a new kind rippling up his spine. “Cloud, look at me. _Look at me_.”

Cloud’s eyes tear themselves open. Wild, wide and wet. Gazing at Vincent with a look Andrea’s never seen. Could never describe.

“Vince—”

Cloud makes it no further than that. In words or in body. Jaw dropping as his neck arches. Every beautiful inch of him seizing sharp. Tensed to trembling as he cries sweet rapture to the canopy overhead. Stomach tightening again and again as he spills long pulses of white over himself.

Some ragged, desperate noise breaks from Vincent’s throat. The loudest sound he’s made besides the low murmur of words. He dips low. Crouching over Cloud’s quaking form in a way that is both protective and possessive.

His hips are pressed snug to Cloud’s ass. The blond’s legs raised against his sides. Sharp pulsing twitches and he must be hovering just at the edge himself. Andrea reaches. Careful.

“Vincent.” He said voice low. Heart leaping like a startled rabbit in his chest at the flash of _gold_ that glances up at him from the shadowy curtain of Vincent’s hair. But he calms himself, there’s no danger in those eyes. He curls a hand against one lean cheek. “Let go.”

As though it were merely a play of the light, the borderline feral intensity vanishes from Vincent’s ruby gaze. A breath stuttering out of him, mouth falling into a sweet gape as he thrusts into Cloud one final time and stills.

Cloud makes a noise between them. Trembling yet content. The hand Andrea’s not holding reaches up. Brushes through the curtain of Vincent’s hair to his back.

Vincent collapses. Falling to tremble against the length of Cloud’s body. Blanketing him near entirely beneath the tangle of his limbs and fall of his ink-spill hair. Cloud blinks back to himself from the haze Andrea’d seen in his lidded eyes. Bright concern immediately washing over him.

“Vincent...?” Cloud’s hand shifts. Grips Vincent’s shoulder. “Hey.”

“You’re alright.” Vincent rasps from his place buried against Cloud’s neck.

“I’m fine.” Cloud replies, sounding near as bewildered as Andrea felt over whatever strange spell had fallen over the pale ravenette. Vincent lets out a ragged sound. A shuddering breath. Seems to drag himself back in hand enough to stop the shaking. To pull back until they can see his face.

“Apologies. I—”

“Hey.” Cloud cuts in. Voice stern. But his hands are soft as he reaches up to touch Vincent’s face delicately. “Are _you_ okay.”

“...I am.” The other man replies are a moment of odd quiet. The expression on his face shifts. Softens. Warms. “Cloud...”

Again Vincent descends upon the younger man. But this time it is to catch his lips in a kiss so sweet and full of tender longing it seems wrong to gaze upon it. So Andrea contents himself with combing through Cloud’s hair. Then Vincent’s. In letting the residual fire in his own blood fade down and out. Easier once they’ve cleaned up and settled in to rest.

“Thank you.”

The words come quiet. Hours later. The candles all burned down and nearly out. Cloud asleep between them and Andrea not far behind. Vincent’s words however pluck him back from the border of sleep. Blinks his heavy eyes open to smile at the other man.

“You don’t need to thank me Vincent.”

“I do.” Vincent replies, and there’s something tense and sharp to his words that gives Andrea pause. “I...were it not for your presence and direction, I may have done him harm.”

“I do not believe you have that in you.”

“Not I then.” Vincent says, gazing off into the darkness. “The Chaos that lies within me. He has been through more than enough already.”

That Andrea isn’t going to argue, but he feels the very same could be said for Vincent. He reaches out over Cloud’s dozing form carefully. Settles a hand upon Vincent’s wrist. A silent show of support. Heart warming when the touch is allowed. Even returned, though that is for Vincent to carefully pull Andrea away from him.

“Sleep.” Comes the quiet command. More offer, Andrea supposes, given the softness of Vincent’s expression.

“What of you?” Andrea asks, shifting to settle in alongside Cloud regardless. Sleep dragging heavy at the back of his mind once more. Careful still as he curls an arm beneath Cloud’s head. Heart pounding, a chorus of quiet wonder and something more as the blond shifts. A nonsense murmurs as he curls into the dancer’s hold. Vincent’s eyes are them both. Soft and fond and beautiful for the honesty in them.

“I have slept years enough to last me. Please. Allow me the chance of seeing him at true peace for once.”

How could Andrea ever deny such an earnest, heartfelt request? After he’d truly been the one so very spoiled this evening.


End file.
